Display devices attached to shelves for advertising products are well known. Some display devices permit a potential consumer to interact with the device. Such interaction is desirable because some studies suggest that the interaction increases the likelihood of sales by 29% to 50%.
One such interaction display device comprises a flexible advertisement sheet that is initially wound on a roller. The potential consumer may unwind the advertisement sheet from the roller to reveal the advertisement. The roller is biased such that when the advertisement sheet is automatically wound on the roller when the consumer releases the sheet. A drawback with this pull-down display is that the flexible sheet easily wears with each pull, and therefore has a limited operational life. Another drawback is that the several parts of the display device, including the roller, adds to the cost of the product.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved information display device that is durable and cost effective.